


The Weasley Brothers (And One Sister)

by AllieLovesBrook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Slytherin Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieLovesBrook/pseuds/AllieLovesBrook
Summary: An old, short drabble based off of how I imagine the Weasley family to work.





	The Weasley Brothers (And One Sister)

The first Weasley boy is seen as normal, no older sibling legacy putting him in the shadows. Bill is relatively ordinary - he’s great at quidditch and is top of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He mentions his brothers from time to time, but it’s definitely not constant. No one’s surprised he’s put in Gryffindor, and his housemates (Noah, Aiden, and Joel) adore him.  
When Charlie is first seen on his bed (the second day back) right after classes, Noah is, naturally, surprised to find out this isn’t actually his red-headed friend (he figured it out once he saw their faces). As the boy is doing no harm - reading a dragon book - he leaves him be, occasionally making small chatter. Neither of the two realizes that it’ll be quite a bit until Bill is back. An hour later when he finally does return (with both Aiden and Joel in tow - was Noah not invited to something?) it’s not long till both Charlie and Bill are in bed together, both focusing on separate homework.  
The third Weasley is.. Definitely different.   
Percy goes to Slytherin - the first Slytherin in the Weasley family tree for... A good bit. It takes exactly seven and a half weeks for Percy to show up in Bill’s dorm room (nearly to the hour). Aiden is the one who finds the crying redhead in green and he wastes no time to go get Bill - or Charlie. No one questions how a Slytherin got into a Gryffindor dorm - they are known to be cunning, of course. Bill arrives first and ushers the boy into his arms, wiping away the tears. Charlie appears quickly as well and the three brothers spend the rest of the night relaxing. It becomes common to suddenly find a Slytherin sneaking into the common room at the middle of the night and coming to sleep with one of his brothers, for that one year. He’s noticed by a Gryffindor that year, one that looks up to his Quidditch playing older brother.  
The year the twin’s come, Bill is in his last year of Hogwarts. It becomes much more common to have explosions appear in the dorms or common room, and Percy begins to avoid Gryffindor chambers, due to the fact that he’s George and Fred’s favorite target. It doesn’t take long for the two to make a best friend (Lee Jordan) who helps out in the mischief. No one’s truly that surprised when Fred and Lee end up dating at the end of the year.  
The next Weasley boy is Ron - as well as, basically, Harry - after both Bill and Charlie are gone. A boy in all his siblings' shadows, Ron’s defensive, quick to act. He calms himself at Hogwarts in his first week, too busy with homework and Harry’s crazy adventures to truly think about his brothers - or sister, for that matter.   
That leaves the last Weasley child - Ginny. The first, and only, daughter of her family. No matter how hard Fred and George try, they can’t manage to get into Ginny’s dorm to prank or comfort her. The arrival of Ginny also brings Percy back into the Gryffindor dorms, now the eldest and maturest of the bunch (though, even with Charlie and Bill, most times he was the adult). He’s the one that helps her around and, until he graduates, is always there for her, whether it be for homework help, boy trouble or something else.  
McGonagall can only pray that, if they all choose to have children, they don’t have as large as families as Molly’s (this, of course, doesn’t work, and by the time McGonagall’s headmaster, there’s practically triple the Weasley’s).


End file.
